


Hunt

by jazzaiko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Baekhyun, Crushes, Flirting, Happy birthday Baekhyun, Hunt, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by DAY6 - Hunt, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Night Stands, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, Violence, badass Jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko
Summary: He is the brave Byun Baekhyun, on the hunt for that mysterious man he saw in the bar.But things turn out to be more complicated than he is bargaining for.Inspired by DAY6 - Hunt
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 20
Kudos: 42





	Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Byun Baekhyun!! 
> 
> Thanks to my friends Nesibe and Cathy for being my beta, checking this, and making this fic more readable despite my crazy idea ahahaha ^^
> 
> Some warning: Implied sexual content, light violence

The bass booms. The beat of the music pounds through the speaker. The luster of the disco ball and the fancy chandelier casts pretty patterns on the walls. Colored lights are dancing above his head. Combined with the lingering smoke in the air, it feels as if he’s wearing colored glasses instead of his rounded normal glasses. 

Baekhyun loves this spot by the bar. It allows him to sit down and sip his drink leisurely, while also observing the dance floor and the entrance of the bar. He starts scanning the crowd. Tonight is pretty crowded, expected of a Friday night where people wind down after a long day of work or study like him. Some of them are his friends in the college - he can see Sehun on the dance floor swaying his body following the rhythm with his other friend Jongin. He also can see Chanyeol further back, rushing his way to the toilet. The sight has Baekhyun chuckling and shaking his head - that friend of his has short bladder control especially when he drinks alcohol. 

A few more familiar faces - until his eyes land on a particular person wearing a mesh shirt under his black leather jacket. That black hair swept up showing his forehead. That pair of intense eyes. The cheekbones that’s to die for. And that aura of confidence, slowly making his way through the crowd. 

Baekhyun gulps. That man is here again. 

A few nights ago, he spotted the same man here in the Elyxion bar he usually frequents with his friends. The same man gazed back at him, his kitten-like lips curled into a smirk. But before Baekhyun got the chance to reach him on the crowded dance floor, that man disappeared. He looked around, even checked the toilet and asked the bouncer, but he could not find that man. 

And today, the attractive mysterious man is here again. It makes Baekhyun’s heart race. He won’t lose him a second time. He is the brave Byun Baekhyun, he is on the hunt - he will get this man’s name at least. And his phone number too.

Lucky for him, the man approaches the bar. Without any other person to obstruct his view, Baekhyun can check this mystery man in full view. It seems like he is about his height, with a lithe figure. The pair of ripped jeans he wears hug his limbs perfectly, so when the man leans over the bar to put his order, the position makes his ass protrude out, and mmm, Baekhyun licks his lips - he wants to smack it. 

The mystery man rests his elbow on the bar counter and props his head on it, fully facing Baekhyun.

Flustered, Baekhyun averts his eyes. Embarrassed for being caught staring at the man so blatantly.  _ Byun Baekhyun, you could do better than this. _

He takes a peek and thankfully, the man is looking somewhere else. He has taken a seat in a high stool next to Baekhyun. His fingers are drumming on the counter while waiting for the bartender to prepare his drink. His hand, Baekhyun notices, is pretty small, almost drowned in the jacket sleeves. 

The man suddenly turns his head towards Baekhyun’s direction. Baekhyun quickly diverts his gaze, takes his glass and sips, pretending that he’s just looking at the crowd. Baekhyun counts inside, one second, two seconds, three seconds, and then he will glance at that man again.

When he shifts his attention back, too bad, the man is already looking at him with sparkly eyes and a slight smirk on his face.

“Can I help you?” he calls out in a velvet-like voice. 

Baekhyun’s mind goes blank. He is not ready for this. He coughs to mask his embarrassment, and then croaks out, “I definitely know you from somewhere… I wouldn’t have forgotten you.”

The man chuckles, the tone bright - it makes Baekhyun chuckles too. “Oh really?” he asks.

“You were here a few nights ago, am I right?” 

“You’re observant,” that man replies Baekhyun. A clink catches Baekhyun’s attention, but apparently the bartender has finished making that man’s order and placed it on the counter. The man thanks the bartender, and wraps his tiny hand on the glass, taking a sip. The way his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows makes Baekhyun gulp as well. 

Damn, how can a man be this attractive?

It tickles the curiosity inside Baekhyun. “I’m Baekhyun, and you are?” 

The man puts down his glass and gazes attentively at Baekhyun. “You can call me JD.” 

“JD?” Baekhyun reiterated with a questioning tone. So secretive. 

The man nods with a small smile. Baekhyun is slightly disappointed, but he swears he will make this JD tell him his real name.

“Are you here alone?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Yeah,” JD answers, giving a slight pause “- but now I’m not alone since I’m here with you.” 

Baekhyun laughs.  _ JD can flirt. Alright, let’s bring this up _ .

“And you?”

“I have some friends.” Baekhyun gestures to the dance floor, where he can see Sehun and Jongin now battling it out in their dance moves. The crowd forms a circle around them, cheering whenever one of them shows a cool move. Chanyeol is among the crowd, loudly cheering and clapping, encouraging Sehun and Kai even more.

“Not joining them?” 

“Nah,” Baekhyun shrugs. Sometimes he does join them, but today he’s not really in the mood. Especially since the mystery man is here, attracting all his attention.

“Great, you can accompany me then.” 

Baekhyun laughs again. His glass is now empty, but JD is quick to notice that and buys him another drink. Over drinks, he shares some stories with JD - about his friends Sehun, Jongin, and Chanyeol, also ranting out his stress about college projects, homework, and reports. Soon it drifts to his stress and pressure being a son that is always expected to excel and later take over the company. Usually, his friends are annoyed by his non-stop talking, but JD attentively listens, smiles, laughs, and comments at the right timing. It makes Baekhyun feel appreciated. He doesn’t realize that the crowd has grown lesser and lesser, quieter and quieter until soon it’s just the two of them on the bar counter. 

“Oh, time flies,” JD comments, glancing at his watch. “Sorry for keeping you back until so late.”

“No problem,” Baekhyun slurs. He is way too tipsy already, his head swimming. “I enjoy your company.”

“Me too. How did you get here by the way?”

It takes a while for Baekhyun to process the question. “Bus. Or Sehun drives us usually.”

“I don’t think the bus is still running at this hour.” JD seems deep in thought, taking a long pause. “But if you want, I can drive you though.” 

There’s something in the way JD looks at him. More than just gentleness, concern, and kindness - Baekhyun can sense hunger. He feels wanted. JD doesn’t say it, but Baekhyun can tell that the other man wants more. And Baekhyun does want more too.

Okay then. JD is really attractive anyway - maybe Baekhyun can coax JD into giving Baekhyun his phone number.

“I don’t feel like going home just yet,” Baekhyun excuses, chewing his lips, hoping JD will get his hint. 

There’s a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Alright then. As you wish, Baekhyun.”

  
  


******

  
  


There’s a sound of a phone ringing. He scrunches his face, annoyed with the sound, only to realize that it’s his own phone ringing. He sits up, taking the surroundings as he blinks, gathering himself. 

The sun is already up, marked by warm glow passing through the white curtain, illuminating the bedroom. Covered by the white bed cover, Baekhyun is still sleeping beside him, his brown hair disheveled, jutting everywhere. It looks so fluffy on his soft face - and combined with his pout, it makes Baekhyun all the more adorable yet sexy at the same time.

But the phone keeps ringing. 

Annoyed, he gets up from the bed and picks up the call. “Good morning,” he reports.

“Good morning, Hunter. How’s the situation? Have you secured our target Byun Baekhyun?”

“Not yet, Boss.” 

“Hurry up. Find him then go to the address I have briefed you earlier.”

He ends the call and puts his phone down, eyes fleeting between the car key on the bedside table and Baekhyun on the bed.

It was short but he can’t deny that he enjoys his time with Baekhyun. Last night was pretty wild, he has to give Baekhyun that. Beyond his cute glasses and loud mouth, that boy is surprisingly open and flirty. And Baekhyun could switch, they took turns making each other moan, pleasuring him more than he has ever had in a while. 

And maybe, he wants more of that. 

He knows that there’s a client waiting, and a deal to be made.

But he could care less. He has hunted, his prey is right in his hands this very moment. 

He’ll take his own sweet time with him. No one besides him and God knows anyway.

  
  


******

  
  


The moment Baekhyun wakes up, the mystery man is smiling sweetly beside him. Baekhyun is relieved - so, what happened last night at Elyxion bar and afterwards was not a dream. 

Further putting Baekhyun up on cloud nine, he gets JD’s number. It means his flirting last night succeeded and has a continuation. After all, people only give out their numbers to those that they are interested in, so Baekhyun concludes that JD is interested in him too. 

After getting brunch for both of them, JD kindly drives Baekhyun back to the apartment Baekhyun shares with Chanyeol. For some reason, this small gesture makes Baekhyun appreciate him even further because many one night stands often ends with him and the other person separating ways right in the morning after they wake up. It gives Baekhyun hope. 

Chanyeol happens to be in their apartment, surprisingly not crashing at Sehun’s, his boyfriend. He only shakes his head with a small smile when Baekhyun opens the door. 

“Sorry it’s kinda messy,” Baekhyun apologizes, slightly embarrassed at the pile of his and Chanyeol’s shoes near the door. 

“It’s okay,” JD replies easily. “I will have to go off soon though, so…”

“See you next time?” Baekhyun offers. JD nods, off he goes with a wave and a warm smile.

Baekhyun is still staring at the open door and gushing when Chanyeol suddenly nudges him. “That’s one attractive man, Baek,” Chanyeol comments, whistling once JD leaves their apartment. “I saw you were so engrossed talking to him, so… sorry, we left without you.” 

“It’s okay, Yeol,” Baekhyun replies casually, still giddy. “I had so much fun last night.” 

“Ah,” Chanyeol hums knowingly. “Glad to hear that. Our Byun Baekhyun finally has eyes on someone again...” Chanyeol sing-songs, teasing him for the long period of a slump following Baekhyun's last breakup.

“You sound like I'm such a pathetic sad person, what the hell Yeol?” Baekhyun teases him back. Chanyeol laughs and enters his room, leaving Baekhyun alone with his thoughts. 

It makes him remember the night before. JD’s attentive eyes, his soft curled lips on his. Despite his lithe frame, JD is strong and toned, easily lifting him up and making him feel so good. Also his lush black hair, soft under his grip. His pleased moans, calling Baekhyun’s name… 

Suddenly Chanyeol’s room door opens, startling Baekhyun out of his fantasy. “By the way, Baek, do you remember the essay Mr. Lee asked us to write? Have you done it?” 

Just like that, Baekhyun’s life slips back to normal, filled with homework and studies like any other college student. The only difference is now there’s JD’s presence in his life. It’s only been one day but they have been messaging each other. Somehow, there’s this comforting feeling he gets when chatting with JD. 

Coming from the Byun family, people who know Baekhyun always have this expectation whenever Baekhyun meets them. Privilege comes with a burden and responsibility. His parents expect a lot from him and have been grooming him to later take over the business empire passed down from generation to generation. He has been living with his family under pressure up until the end of high school, where Baekhyun rebelled and demanded to have his college life free from his parents’ control. 

Besides, he has had some bad experiences in the past where people only saw him for the money. He doesn’t like sharing about his family, preferring to make his way in life with his own skills and abilities. 

That’s why he was so thankful to know Chanyeol who became friends with him since middle school and stayed by his side despite happiness and hardships. Chanyeol was overjoyed when Baekhyun offered him to share the apartment (although it’s rightfully his property), so they have been living together since the start of college.

And now, there’s someone speeding to enter his heart.

  
  


******

  
  


It has been several weeks since their first night. They have been exchanging messages every day and went for several dates too. Chilling at Elyxion bar, dinner, movies… there was this one time when they just went in the car and drove around. It was nice and fulfilling, a nice change from his college routine and hangouts with his circle of friends.

Eventually, their relationship leveled up when Baekhyun decided to confess and asked JD out, which to his glee, is accepted well.

JD is both mysterious and warm, attractive and charming, hot and cute. Baekhyun just can't get enough of him. 

  
  


******

  
  


Another day passed and it’s Monday.

Baekhyun hates Monday classes, but he has to take it if he wants to graduate. Groaning, he wakes up, rubs his eyes, and gets ready.

Chanyeol has already left their apartment by the time he finishes showering. Baekhyun whines, he wishes Chanyeol would wait for him and go to the campus together. At least the bus ride and walk to the campus building won’t be so boring by himself. 

However, once he alights and strolls on the paved sidewalk, there’s this unsettling feeling as if he’s being watched. Clutching his backpack slings tighter, Baekhyun stops in his tracks and turns around, looking to his left and right. To the shops. To the alleyway. 

But there’s no one suspicious, nothing that seems to be off.

Maybe it’s just his hunch feeling. 

  
  


******

  
  


One more punch connects with the jaw. His opponent groans, falling on his knees. 

However, there’s still one more person. JD’s reflexes kick in when the second man lunges at him. With his agility, JD quickly dodges then throws his opponent to the ground.

JD was watching over Baekhyun from afar, as usual, making sure he was safe on the way to campus. That was when he saw two suspicious men stalking Baekhyun the moment he alighted from the bus. Before his boyfriend noticed, JD pushed the two men to the alley, away from the main road, and faced them.

“What are you two doing?” he asked. He may have a smaller build, but his ice-cold and intimidating tone helps him dominate the situation.

One of them dared to look up at him and sneered. “What are YOU doing, boy? Don’t disturb our job.” 

“What job?” JD pressed, demanding answers.

“To get that boy just now, with rounded glasses and brown hair.”

They are after Baekhyun. Unconsciously, JD’s hand clenched into fists by his side. “Don’t you dare hurt him.” 

“What can a brat like you do, huh?” They laughed, but JD only sneered. 

Within the next few minutes, the two men are down on the asphalt road.

Pulling his cap lower to obscure his face, JD strides out of the alley, away from the two hidden unconscious bodies. He usually doesn’t use violence, but as long as it keeps Baekhyun safe.

  
  


******

  
  


"Morning… Are you in class already?" 

Just a small message from JD makes him smile wider and his morning gets a bit better. 

Baekhyun has just sent a reply when he hears the sound of chairs and tables being shifted, the clacking of shoes entering the class. He shoves his phone back into his pocket and shifts his attention to the lecturer. 

Aside from the unsettling feeling in the morning, thankfully the rest of his day goes normal as usual - lunch with Chanyeol, Sehun, and Kai. Then afternoon classes. After that, finding Chanyeol in the music room with his band and staying for a while before going home together. 

Chanyeol orders pizza for their dinner. While Chanyeol is fiddling with the laptop connecting it to the TV, Baekhyun sneaks a text to JD. "We are having pizza for dinner, wanna come over? Netflix and chill."

His phone vibrates not long after. Baekhyun can't stop disappointment from creeping at the moment he reads the reply. "Sorry, I can't right now."

Pouting, he types a reply back. "Busy with work?" His boyfriend is very secretive about his job, he always subtly dodges and changes the topic with his pouts and natural aegyo. It piqued Baekhyun's curiosity but he decides not to probe unless JD wants to reveal it himself.

"Yeah. Sorry about it. Maybe next time." 

  
  


*******

  
  


JD is about to reply to Baekhyun's message when suddenly his phone screen changes, alerting him of a call, making him sigh. Baekhyun can be pretty impatient when texting. Hoping that the call will be short so he can continue the chat soon, JD picks up the call. 

“Hello?” 

A chilling, raspy voice answers him. “Hunter, it's Thursday already."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"It has been days. Weeks. Months even. You promised me.”

JD tries hard not to sigh. “I still haven’t found him, boss.” 

“Try harder, then. I thought with your reputation, you should be done with this already.” 

JD prefers to not announce it, but he does have a reputation. He is a freelance finder - or as his clients love to refer him, a Hunter - who has been hired by many. JD’s wit and good manners have earned him the trust of his clients and targets alike. He always managed to track and pinpoint the targeted individual no matter how difficult and secretive they are, then ease and charm them before delivering them to the client.

But that’s before he met Baekhyun. He has seen many attractive men and women, but none has ever made him feel this way. Somehow, he has grown fond of the boy who is supposed to be his target. The boy with a bright smile, bright personality, funny anecdotes, and jokes. Who makes him feel more alive than he has ever been in years despite the thrill of his job. The situation is different now.

He has been a lone wolf operating in the shadows, threading the dark path by himself. Compared to him, Baekhyun is like sunshine. JD doesn’t expect it, but since the day they flirted in the bar and had fun that night, Baekhyun has slowly made his way to melt his frozen heart and uncover his carefully hidden feelings which have been jaded from the nature of the world he is involved in and the hardship of life. He feels loved and is loving someone again.

“I will call you again once I find him.” 

JD is about to press the end call button but the client suddenly snaps. “I have been waiting for too long. I don’t care what you do and how you do it, I want him delivered tomorrow evening, at the meeting spot. I will pass the remaining payment. Otherwise, I will make sure you will never get any job from here onwards.”

The threat does send shivers down his spine. After some research, what he knows about his current client is that he shares the same surname with Baekhyun and seems to be his relative, maybe his uncle. Baekhyun will probably be used to blackmail his father, the owner of the Byun Enterprise. 

JD won't let anyone harm his boyfriend.

He should get things moving before it’s too late. But he can’t go in alone since the client will most likely come together with bodyguards and all. His finger scrolls through the contact list and he dials one contact. JD is glad that his call is answered on the first ring. 

“Tao-tao, I need help.” 

A husky, youthful voice replies to him. “Just say the word, the time, and the place, I will be there as always, hyung.” 

The remark makes JD’s lips curve into a smile, pleased that this feisty friend of his will always has his back. “I’m delivering something. Tomorrow, 8 PM, at the pier. I think this might get dangerous, so as usual, I need you to back me up and clean up. Please come at 7:45 PM so I can discuss the plan with you first.”

“Noted. By the way, can Xing-ge come along? He is with me now and he misses you.” 

“Of course. Thanks a lot, Tao-tao.” 

With Zitao and Yixing joining, he needs one more person. “Kyungsoo-ya, I need your help.” 

“What is it, JD? Don’t get me into more trouble,” Kyungsoo hesitantly answers over the phone. 

“I help you all the time!” JD whines. “In your shop, getting ingredients, even helping in the kitchen until my eyes water peeling off the onions, finding the customers who owed you and didn’t pay for so long, fending off the loan sharks -” he continues to list off what he has done for his good friend. 

Kyungsoo groans before letting out a sigh. “Alright, alright, what do you need? This is the last time.”

“You said that before, but you always end up helping me anyway.” A chuckle escapes his mouth, trying to lighten the mood.

“Tell me what you need before I change my mind.”

JD knows that threat is just empty words since Kyungsoo always ends up helping him. He reiterates what he said to Zitao, and ends off the call with “Thank you, Kyungsoo-ya. I will help you wash the dishes this weekend. And possibly bring a new customer.”

  
  


******

  
  


JD glances at his watch. It’s almost 8 PM. He leans against the towering crates, impatiently tapping his foot. The wind is pretty unforgiving at this hour, messing his carefully styled hair. 

His ears catch the familiar screech of wheels on asphalt and he stands straight. So they are really coming. Two black sedans with darkly tinted windows stop in front of the spot where he has been waiting. Several men go out from the cars dressed smartly in suits, contrasted with the more casual bomber jacket getup JD is donning at the moment. 

A big-sized man with glasses approaches him. His client. “Hunter, I gave you a deadline. Did you get what I requested?”

JD drags out a sack he has prepared under the lights, presenting it to the man with glasses. He waits – thankfully he has mastered putting on a calm surface despite his antsy heart. His plan can fail if the client is observant.

To his relief the client only nods, calling off one of his henchmen and the man passes a briefcase. “Good. Here’s your payment.” 

JD receives it and opens the briefcase to check the content. All cash, exact amount. He thanks the client and makes his way out briskly, trying to calm his racing heart. 

Soon they will know that the sack actually has a mannequin and no human inside of it.

Back in his car, JD fishes out his phone and dials a number. “Are you guys ready?”

“Whenever you are, JD.” 

A smirk forms on his lips. “You all can come out now. Let’s clean up.”

  
  


******

  
  


The night ends with their victory. But not without consequences. 

Thankfully Yixing opted not to fight, so he drove JD, Kyungsoo, and Zitao to the hospital. And now JD is lying on the hospital bed with some bruises and fractures in a similar condition to his two partners in crime. It is uncomfortable, but he prefers it to have Baekhyun handed over and only God knows what they would do to him. 

And the said person just texted him. "JD, it's Saturday! Let's meet up!"

He contemplates whether to tell Baekhyun or not. The rational part of him says not to tell the truth. Although the client looking to harm him has been taken care of - the less Baekhyun knows, the less in danger he is. This is a dark world JD is involved in. However, his heart tells that his boyfriend deserves to know the truth. Eventually, Baekhyun will know - whether from his own mouth or from other ways.

With his hand bandaged and much effort, JD replies. "I'm free but I'm afraid I can't come over."

JD can sense the disappointment in Baekhyun's reply. "Whyyyy?"

"I'm in the hospital."

His phone rings immediately, with Baekhyun yelling on the other end of the line, demanding to know which hospital he is admitted at. 

About an hour later, the door opens, revealing his worried boyfriend who immediately rushes to his bed. "Oh my gosh. Are you okay?" His gaze falls on JD's face in concern. His finger automatically goes over the bruises over his cheek and lips, making JD wince in the process. "Does it hurt? Oh gosh, sorry." 

JD can feel Baekhyun’s gaze goes down to his bandaged hand, before his boyfriend asks, "What happened that made you all fucked up like this?" 

The barrage of questions is expected but still, it has JD stunned for a while. 

"I.. uh.." JD doesn't know how to start. It's uncharacteristic of him - he is usually confident and knows what to do. Baekhyun's eyes may be covered by his glasses but it still pierces him with a mix of confusion, concern, and sadness - making the words JD clearly has in his mind stuck.

"Tell me. Please." Baekhyun gives him puppy eyes. And how can JD resist that?

JD lowers his gaze for a while, he can't handle the rush of emotion emanating from the other man. "Okay, first things first, I want to apologize to you." 

"Apologize for?"

"For everything. I'm actually hired to find and secure you, then deliver you to my client." 

Baekhyun gasps, a mix of surprise and disbelief appeared on his face. It's expected, JD would have reacted the same way too. 

JD continues, "I'm really sorry, really. You have been wondering what's my job… Looking for people and delivering them is what I do for a living. There was someone who wanted me to get you. But in the process, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Something about you just made me unable to do it."

Baekhyun lets out a sigh, his face unreadable so JD can't determine how the other feels. Baekhyun asks, "Then what does it have to do with all these injuries?" 

"My client insisted me to deliver you. But since I didn't and let you off… of course… a small fight happened," JD concludes with a sheepish smile.

He has said what he has to say. If Baekhyun wants to hate him, JD is ready for it - after all Baekhyun has every reason to.

"So –" Baekhyun croaks out, "I assume you know who I am then. Since the very start."

JD nods, letting out a long, loud exhale almost like a sigh before he says, "Byun Baekhyun, the sole heir to the Byun Enterprise." 

There's a long silence afterward. 

Baekhyun thought that for once, he found someone who genuinely cares for him and is mutually attracted to him. Not for his money or his status. JD has been mysterious yet kind and caring, it raised Baekhyun's hopes. 

But maybe, he was wrong again.

It hurts, really.

"Baek," JD calls out. "If you want to hate me, I totally understand. If you wish it to be, this will be our last time seeing each other. I will disappear from your life. I have taken care of the guys who were after you, so you don't have to worry. Just treat it as if all this never happened."

"Wait."

His heart is a mess of confusion. What is real? It makes him wonder if their dates, their relationship, their feelings towards each other were just a cover. 

However, what JD said earlier caught him off guard.  _ "But in the process, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Something about you just made me unable to do it." _ Baekhyun takes a double-take on the other man. JD is looking at him intently, with pain and sincere apology in his eyes. 

Baekhyun decides to ask anyway. “Has our dates, our relationship – everything, been a lie all along?” 

To his surprise, JD shakes his head. “I know I’m not supposed to, but I ended up letting my emotions and feelings get the better of me and I grew to be truly interested in you. So, everything is real. It’s not a lie.” 

Thinking again, JD was hired to get him. Yet Baekhyun is still here, unscathed and alive. Instead, JD fended off the bad guys who were after him, to the extent of getting injured and hospitalized. JD has protected him from possible danger. JD does care for him.

This realization causes a different wave of emotions to crash on Baekhyun. 

"Why did you never tell me?" Baekhyun blurts out, but after the words are out, he feels like a fool. It was JD's job to get Baekhyun - of course, JD couldn't tell. 

“I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I didn’t want you to worry. I did it to protect you.” JD answers in a strained voice. He reaches out to caress Baekhyun’s cheek, wiping the tears Baekhyun doesn’t realize he has been shedding.

"I was so worried about you, you know? When you didn't reply to my messages last night… The moment you told me you were in hospital…" Baekhyun's voice cracks before it turns into sobs. 

"I'm sorry." 

Another pause devoid of words, filled with Baekhyun sobbing pathetically. He is upset, he wants to hate JD for not being truthful. But he does care about the man in front of him. He doesn’t realize he has fallen so deep.

"It’s Jongdae by the way."

"Jongdae?" Baekhyun sniffs before repeating the word. 

JD lets out a smile, so soft and comforting. "My name."

And now JD even trusts Baekhyun with his name. He doesn't know what to do now. He lets out the first thing that pops in his mind. "Stupid Jongdae."

Jongdae chuckles. "But you stupidly fell in love with me, am I right?"

Baekhyun feels heat rushing over to his cheeks, he must be blushing red now. "Yeah, you’re right."

"Don’t worry, I stupidly fell for you too."

It makes Baekhyun smile. 

"So, does that make us a stupid couple now?" 

Jongdae laughs. "Yeah, if you say so." 

“Promise me not to hide things from me ever again?”

“I promise, Baek.” 

"Promise me not to get in danger and injure yourself again?"

"I can't say for certain, but I will try my best."

Pouting Jongdae is too adorable, Baekhyun leans down and meets his soft, kitten-like lips. 

"But this one I can say for certain. I promise I won't leave you, Baek."

******

  
  


Bonus scene:

The bloody bell rings. At freaking midnight. Baekhyun groans, he is just about to sleep. Grumpily he walks to the door, wondering who the hell appears in front of their apartment this late.

Immediately, his complaint transforms into delight upon seeing who is behind the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Baekhyun's eyes widened. Jongdae is there holding a Baskin-Robbins box in his hand and smiling brighter than the moon.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Jongdae starts singing, loudly - so Baekhyun quickly shushes and pulls him inside then shuts the door close, not wanting to disturb the neighbors. However, Jongdae doesn't stop singing until Baekhyun seals his boyfriend's mouth with his own. 

"Who is the crazy person ringing the bell at midnight?" Chanyeol complains, stomping out from his bedroom with disheveled hair. "Oh, Jongdae, hello," he greets upon seeing the guest. Baekhyun quickly pulls away from their kiss, cheeks red.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Baekhyun shyly takes the box from Jongdae's hand. "I mean, coming at midnight and this present and all." 

"Aww why, you're cute," Jongdae teases, grinning widely. "Can't I be a good boyfriend and pamper you on your special day?"

Baekhyun feels his cheeks getting warmer. "Y-you can, of course. I love it. Thank you." 

"It's a day worth celebrating. And I'm thankful that you are here. With me."

"Me too. I love you."

"Love you too."

The sound of someone clearing his throat snaps their little bubble. Chanyeol is still there, eyeing the box. "Uh, not that I want to disturb your loving moment, but guys, is that Baskin-Robbins? Can I have some for a midnight snack? I'm hungry."

Jongdae is the first one to react. "Oh yeah, sure." 

The box is put on the kitchen table. The ice cream cake moves from the box to the bowls, and into their stomachs.

After finishing his ice cream, Chanyeol gets up with a knowing look. "Once again, happy birthday, Baek. And you two lovebirds, please keep it down, alright?" 

Jongdae only chuckles before Baekhyun pulls him to his bedroom. Probably having Jongdae over tonight, on his birthday, isn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, ehehehe
> 
> I know the song Hunt is basically about flirting and having sex, but my imagination took some step further with the "hunting" theme. And so this fic was born. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please leave a kudo and comment if you enjoy it~
> 
> Talk to me & follow me on [twitter @b2utifulife!](https://twitter.com/b2utifulife)


End file.
